


Train Ride In

by rebelforcauses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Other, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelforcauses/pseuds/rebelforcauses
Summary: "Things you said when we first met."





	Train Ride In

They're eleven when they meet.

Bellatrix has gone off with her friends leaving Andromeda alone in a compartment with nothing but her silk robes, the Tales of Beedle and Bard and the persian kitten she'd been gifted with by her father. She'd barely finished A Wizards Hairy Heart when there was a knock on her compartment door.

"Come in," she says. Her voice is soft, not like Narcissa's, whose voice is delicate, but the kind of soft voice that always holds a caring tone in it.

The compartment door is pushed open by a boy. He's blonde and not much taller than her. He has infectious this smile on his face and Andromeda thinks maybe that's why his cheeks are so red. She knows automatically he's not like her. Not pureblood. Not only because she doesn't know him, but because of the almost alien- muggle -clothing he was wearing.

"Hi," he said, hands in his pockets, "Do you mind if I sit with you? I can't seem to find anywhere else and I don't really fancy sitting in the halls." Andromeda doesn't bite her lip, that's not lady like. Instead her smile becomes tighter.

"Uh," She looks at her sleeping kitten and thinks of how lonely she'd just been. "Sure." She knows she'll regret it later, but at that moment she can't seem to care.

"I'm Andromeda Black," She introduced with a flutter of her lashed.

"Ted Tonks," he said plopping down across from her, "Actually it's Edward but everyone calls me Ted."

"So," he asked, "Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" Andromeda nods, even if she's not quite sure. Yes, she's happy to be getting away from a strict father and an overbearing mother, but at what will really change for her at Hogwarts besides the lack of lessons in becoming a proper pureblood lady.

"What about you?" She wondered. She already knew the answer though.

"Very," he looked out the window, "Magic seems like a gas-"

"A what?" Andromeda asked, cutting him off.

"A gas, you know, a lot of fun," Ted explained, his eyebrows coming together. "You've never heard that saying before?" Andromeda shook her head. Though she felt embarrassed she didn't break eye contact or blush, because a lady never felt embarrassed.

"You sound like my pa," Ted smiled, "Next thing you'll be saying is you don't know what a dipstick is." Andromeda's brows came together.

"I don't." Ted's eyes widen, and though Andromeda only dares to think it, he has nice eyes.

"Haven't'cha ever left your house before?" He asked, leaning forward. Andromeda's lips come together tightly. She's not sure why she's mad, but she is.

"Yes I've left my house," she breathed angrily, "I just don't speak muggle!"

Ted's own blonde brows come together, "Muggle?"

"A non magical person," Andromeda hissed, still mad. The compartment is silent for a moment.

"I could teach you," Ted said, "If you teach me magical terms."

Andromeda opens her mouth, just to close it. The thought of speaking to this boy again, the thought of learning muggle slang, both thrills her and terrifies her. And she's not sure which feeling out weighs what.

When she goes to tell him maybe the compartment door is thrown open by Bellatrix. Her cat jumps awake, frightened, but it stays in her lap. She's in her emerald green robes, her hair even more wild then it'd been before leaving the compartment and the unstable spark in her eyes seems to have brightened.

Her grey eyes zone in on Ted.

"Who's this 'Dromeda?" Bellatrix asks tartly.

"Ted Tonks," the boy says bravely.

"Half-breed?" Bellatrix smirked at Andromeda, who shrugs, not looking at her sister, and instead stares at her cat. Wondering if maybe she could will time to go back fifteen minutes so she could tell Ted, when he first ask to sit in the compartment, 'NO!'

"So Ted," Bellatrix spits, "Are you a half-breed or a mudblood." Ted frowned.

"I dunno, can't say I like being called either." Andromeda's eye widened. She knew boys were dumb but talking back to Bellatrix had to be the dumbest thing she'd ever witnessed anyone do.

"What's a mudblood?" He asks Andromeda. He can sort-of understand what a halfbreed is. Bellatrix answers before she could-though she isn't sure how she'd answer that.

"A mudblood is a dirty name for filthy creatures like yourself." Ted frowns, offended, and rightfully so. He keeps his mouth shut

"Andromeda," Bellatrix isn't yelling, her voice is just strained and high pitched, and not normal, "Get your stuff, you're coming to sit with me and my friends." Andromeda spares a look at Ted while she's putting her kitten into her bag.

She wants to say she's sorry for her sister. That yes she'd love to learn muggle lingo. That being in this compartment without Bellatrix and her family's code looming over her made her feel free and truley happy for the first time in her eleven years on earth.

But she doesn't. Instead she quietly follows Bellatrix out of the compartment, not looking over her shoulder to see a sad looking Edward Tonks.


End file.
